


My Best Friend's Wedding? / 于桑

by zakuroishi



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M, bottom!Thancred
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:07:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29266221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zakuroishi/pseuds/zakuroishi
Summary: 5.4伊甸再生硬拉到5.3主线前的脑洞，琳盖有
Relationships: Urianger Augurelt/Thancred Waters
Kudos: 3





	My Best Friend's Wedding? / 于桑

序  
于里昂热有些年头没见过那个男人穿黑色了。礼堂的门扉应着钟声开启，男人出现在长地毯的另一头，迎着众人的注视缓缓走来。显然那身精致得体的礼服并没有让男人不自在，相反此情此景仿佛激发了他潜藏许久的技能，让他得以泰然自若的回应每一个艳羡的目光或是由衷的道喜，而不是因羞涩或尴尬逃离现场。身旁的女孩轻挽着他的左臂，像是假借牵扯纯白裙摆无暇四顾，但这些丝毫不妨碍她成为今天最美丽的目光焦点。  
他们在于里昂热身前站定，抬头看向精灵，期许从他口中听到那句既定的台词。  
于里昂热在男人澄澈的眼底看到了自己的倒影。他知道刚才的数十秒里男人实际上谁都没有看，但现在在他面前，男人想要藏起心底的思绪并不容易。

破  
“‘现在你可以亲吻新娘了——’”  
“得了吧。如果你只是想过个瘾，大可不必推辞主证人这个职责。”  
“诚然。”于里昂热不置可否，捧着为待客而准备的花草茶悠然自得。那边厢接他话的当局者被裁缝师扶正了肩膀，皮尺对齐双肩线，从后颈发尾拉到下摆，圈过小臂和上臂，又绕上脖颈若有似无的轻压喉结。仅三秒于里昂热便放弃了人前的所谓礼数，放纵自己的视线追随皮尺度量起男人标致身形的每一寸。  
“得到您的首肯我万分荣幸。”他感叹，“纵然说不上几分人生前辈，在下的求知道上也终究疏落了一日三省的虔诚，自当是该让司职于十二神前的信者担任此位的。”  
“对她来说你当然是前辈了，值得信赖的那种。”男人想转头看精灵以示诚意，但碍于身旁专注工作的匠人总会拨正被测量体的脑袋，只得乖顺服从。  
“比起这些，我更适合在到场见证的众人之中找到自己的位置。”  
“说白了你就是想看我笑话对吧。”  
“祈愿与祝福，桑克瑞德。”于里昂热勾起的嘴角意味深长，“除此以外，一介友人还能提供什么助力呢。”  
如果陪伴也作数，当然，于里昂热是不介意以从工艺馆匠人手中保护好友的名义坐在这里品茶的。更不必说这将会是友人走向新的人生阶段的重要一步，作为一直以来共同进退的伙伴，支持与鼓励自然不在话下。  
——友人，吗。

急  
桑克瑞德远远看到神台前在等他的人们，于里昂热，和另一位黑发女孩。当他把最重要的家人的手交予那位女孩的时候，于里昂热没有忘记自己临时司祭的职责，看向他的目光略微复杂。他无从得知这个“临时”是凑巧还是有意安排的惊喜，但他比谁都清楚于里昂热的字典里始终有“成人之美”这个词，宽心之余也懒得深究。  
“感谢您的信任，骑士先生。”  
女孩在祝宴的宾客中找到桑克瑞德，路过的侍应刚刚给他添好酒。  
“这称谓说的是我吗。”  
“——‘桑克瑞德’，没错，她也是这么叫你的。”  
“十二神在上，这次你终于没把我记成‘于里昂热’了。”  
女孩的表情带上了一丝怀念，“虽然还没有完全想起来，但是我记得你。虽然记忆里还有另一个名字……不，那不该是属于你这个灵魂的。”  
“很可惜，我只知道你一个名字，盖亚。”男人压低声音，“我相信琳的选择，仅此而已。”  
桑克瑞德没有错过女孩在听到那个名字时闪过一丝羞涩，但下一刻抬头望他时那双漆黑的眼眸在凌厉中藏了几分温柔。  
“我搞了辆双人悬浮船，回头别忘了帮我们搬行李。”  
“这你倒是没忘啊。”

终  
于里昂热容许了桑克瑞德离开自己视线范围一段时间，缘于他不想再给桑克瑞德留个口实。当他避开欢庆的人群躲到休息间，窗外夜色清朗得他愧于独享。所幸他无需面对这份愧意太久，月下独酌的先客回过头来，看清来人是他，便转身站定等他过去。  
“你寂寞了吗。”于里昂热声音不大，但喧嚣被锁在门里了，他的似问非问听起来胸有成竹。  
“我可不记得教过你这么蹩脚的邀请。”桑克瑞德的调侃在手中酒杯被接过时中断，又在看到对方一饮而尽后转变成惊讶。  
“那还请桑克瑞德老师不吝赐教了。”  
精灵把空酒杯放在一边，弯下腰伸手支在栏杆上，将男人困在双臂之间。  
“比方说，请月见证誓约之吻，这样的。”  
“噢快闭嘴吧。”  
他如愿以偿。也许是一个重要任务得以完满，男人如释重负的同时，连唇齿纠缠都多了温存。彼此都在对方的舌尖再次品到了杯中物，葡萄酒的年头不长恰恰三年，正是骑士先生把光之巫女解救出来的年份。少了陈酿的芳醇，但新鲜的酸甜在今天这个日子也许恰好是个不错的决定。  
“好甜。”男人道出最直观的感受。兴许察觉了精灵搂在腰间提供支撑的手臂，男人勾上脖颈的手随之滑至下颌，贪玩地用指尖拨弄须根，乃至意犹未尽的凑上去啃咬。  
“附议。”于里昂热失去了点头的空间，但他知道自己心下替换了主语。男人整个偎依在他怀里了；诚然他有试图致力保持男人那身正装的整洁，但挑松腰带、宽解衬衫衣角，这一切都过于方便了。掌心被臀肉填满的触感充实而令人心安，无意间踏出的小半步也得到赏识，抵在腿间磨蹭的物事愈发昭然。  
“又或者是，我可以抱你吗？”精灵不忘虚怀若谷。  
“你最好赶紧。”

END.

**Author's Note:**

> * E11简直virgin road我需要搞一次真的  
> * 以及礼服版也想搞一次……一次满足两个愿望


End file.
